A Simple Flower
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: Wiley only grabbed that flower because it stopped him from dropping off another ledge. Only Roadie could ever mistake that for something else. But... is it really a bad thing? Wiley x Roadie one-shot
**A Simple Flower**

Wile E. Coyote stood at the top of a cliff face that sloped downwards with a pair of binoculars in one hand and a skateboard in the other; he had the binoculars placed against his eyes as he was keeping a lookout for Road Runner to see if he was coming this way. It seemed to just be another regular day out in the desert, with Wiley continuing his seemingly never-ending pursuit of Roadie in hopes of catching him for good. As Wiley was peering through the binoculars, a bright smile crossed his face when he could see that out in the distance, a big white blur of dust was streaking down the road.

' _That's him!'_ Wiley eagerly thought to himself. Sure enough, he could see the white dust cloud coming closer into view through his binoculars, followed up a familiar "Meep Meep!" sound; that was his sure sign that Roadie was headed his way. Without a moment to spare, Wiley placed the binoculars and skateboard down on the ground in front of him before putting one foot on the skateboard and turned his head to watch Roadie speed by on the road. Once he was certain that Roadie had gone by, Wiley placed his other foot on the skateboard and allowed himself to slide down the cliff and head off onto the road, ready to begin the chase.

Down on the road, Roadie was cheerfully running at breakneck speed, just enjoying the feeling of the wind blowing through his feathers as he was rushing forward; for him, there was no feeling better than this. Just then, the light blue and purple feathered bird turned his head to notice that just behind him giving chase was Wiley, and this time he seemed to be riding a skateboard. Roadie simply showed a big smile as he watched the coyote behind him; alongside just running down the road, this was the one thing Roadie enjoyed more than anything else: having Wiley chase him.

The reason for this was because, as crazy as it seemed, Roadie had grown to have a crush on Wiley. Yes, it did sound like the most impossible thing in the world, but Roadie could never bring himself to deny it, no matter how much he wanted to. At first, it didn't seem like much, but as time went on, Roadie had come to realise that he was seeing Wiley in a different light than even he expected. He loved seeing Wiley never giving up in this chase, and he always looked forward to finding out about what plans Wiley had each time they encountered each other. While he was completely aware of what the coyote's motives were, Roadie couldn't help himself admiring Wiley's persistence and intelligence. After all, Wiley had to be quite the genius if he was able to come up with as many plans as Roadie had been noticing. Plus, he could never stop himself from looking at Wiley every change he got; he just adored seeing that soft dark brown fur, those shining bright yellow eyes and that smile... just the image of that smile in his mind would make Roadie's heart flutter! He knew for sure that there was no way Wiley would ever reciprocate his feelings, but that didn't diminish his hopes in the slightest; he was willing to wait for as long as was necessary. _'I just know that he'll figure it out eventually.'_ Roadie thought to himself.

Unsurprisingly, Wiley was keeping his focus on the chase as he stretched his arms forward with an expression of determination; he was feeling certain that he would be able to catch Roadie this time. Just then, Roadie promptly sidestepped out of the way, leaving Wiley to race off ahead on his skateboard. As Wiley turned his head with an expression of surprise to notice this, he didn't notice that just on the road ahead, there was a small rock sitting in front of his path. Before he could get a chance to react to this, though, Wiley suddenly felt something slam against the front wheels and he was sent flying off the skateboard, but he was quick to notice that he was about to be sent flying off the edge of the road.

' _No, not again! I hate those long drops!'_ Wiley worriedly thought. If there was no thing he did not enjoy about any of this, it was that more often than not, he would be sent dropping off a ledge towards the ground below, which was often a very long plummet. But as he found himself flying over the ledge, he was quick to spot a single red flower that sat near the very edge of the ledge; it didn't seem like much, but Wiley had a feeling that it would be enough to stop his drop. So without any time to have second thoughts about it, Wiley grabbed hold of the flower's stem and held tightly onto it before quickly shutting his eyes, as he didn't want to think about what would happen if this didn't work.

After a few seconds passed, Wiley found that he wasn't feeling himself falling down towards the ground, so he slowly opened his eyes to find that he was dangling in mid-air and lowered his head down to notice the long drop that would have been awaiting him, to which he let out a silent gasp of alarm as he started to feel his heart racing in his chest. Once he realised that he wasn't falling, Wiley slowly lifted his head up to find that the flower hadn't moved from its spot; it still remained in its spot from where he saw it. He then reached up with his other hand to grab hold of the ledge and started rapidly kicking his legs to push himself up, before he found himself back on the road and quickly scampered up onto safe ground.

Once he was back up on the road, Wiley sat down so he could have a few moments to catch his breath; if that flower hadn't been there, he would have been experiencing yet another long fall. As soon as he started to feel his heart rate return to normal, Wiley slowly stood up and let out a quiet sigh of relief, knowing that he was safe. He then turned his head to find that he was still holding the flower in his hand, and felt a smile of relief start to show on his face. _'Oh, that was too close... thank goodness that this was there, or else I don't know what I would have done.'_ Wiley mentally said.

"Meep Meep!" Just then, that familiar sound reached his ears and Wiley lifted his head up to see Roadie run over, stopping in his tracks as soon as he noticed the coyote standing there, safe and sound. Roadie started to show a smile of relief seeing that Wiley was okay, but then his glance fell on the small flower that Wiley was holding. Wiley then showed an expression of puzzlement as he was starting to wonder just why the roadrunner had his attention on that, and then he noticed that Roadie was turning his glance up to him with a bright smile showing on his face.

' _Wh... why is he looking at me like that? And why was he looking at the flower? I just grabbed it to stop myself from falling off that ledge, so why is he...?'_ Before Wiley could get a chance to continue what he was thinking, he watched as Roadie grabbed the flower from him and held it up to have a closer look at it, before turning his glance back to Wiley, with his smile quickly growing bigger. Wiley could only stare in confusion as he was trying to figure just what was up with Roadie and why he was this happy to see that flower.

' _What has gotten into him? And just why is he so happy to have that flower? He doesn't think that it's from me, does he?'_ Wiley mentally asked. It took him only a few seconds to realise what he had just said, and he quickly let out a silent gasp as soon as he realised just what thought had made its way into his head, and an expression of worry started to show on his face. _'Oh no... no, don't tell me... please don't tell me it's what I think it is...'_ Wiley worriedly thought, quietly begging for it to be that his mind was just playing tricks on him. There was no way that he wanted to think about anything else. Unfortunately, it seemed that his silent pleas were falling on deaf ears, as he noticed that Roadie was starting to walk up to him and if he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that he was seeing the sides of that roadrunner's beak starting to turn a shade of bright red, with that big smile still showing on his face.

' _Don't tell me... Is he... blushing? Oh no... there's no way that this can be real...'_ Wiley thought to himself, his worry slowly growing by the minute. He had never stopped to think about the possibility of there being something else in the midst of his pursuit of Roadie, but this was not what he had in mind. _'This can't be happening... I don't want to believe it, but it seems to be true. This roadrunner... has a crush on me! But... there's no way that could be possible. Does he even know how unnatural that sort of thing is?'_ It seemed that Roadie didn't seem to notice that Wiley's worry was slowly increasing by the minute, because he continued to walk over before he stopped in front of the coyote, looking up at his bright yellow eyes with that unfaltering smile on his face.

' _Aw, Wiley is always so cute when he's scared... It's just so sweet seeing that vulnerable side that he'll never show to anyone but me.'_ Roadie thought, letting out a cheeky giggle to himself as he was watching Wiley's expression of worry with the realisation of what was going on sinking into the coyote's head. Since he knew that he was close enough, he figured that now would be the perfect time. _'I guess now's my chance to do something I've wanted to do for a while.'_ Roadie said to himself, showing a confident smile as he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

Unfortunately, seeing that didn't do much to alleviate Wiley's worry; in fact, it only seemed to increase by a large amount. _'Wh-what is he planning on doing?'_ Wiley nervously thought to himself, as he was starting to feel very uneasy seeing that smile on Roadie's face. His mental question was very quickly answered as Roadie leaned forward, while Wiley quickly shut his eyes as he couldn't bring himself to watch any more of this, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Once that was done, Roadie stuck his tongue out, let out a cheerful "Meep Meep!" and sped off without a warning, the flower in hand.

Wiley still had his eyes shut, but after a few seconds, he slowly opened one eye and noticed that Roadie was nowhere to be seen. As soon as this observation sunk in, Wiley opened his other eye and started to look around in surprise wondering where he went. However, as he was busy with that, that was when something else hit him: he slowly raised one hand up to his cheek, up to the place where Roadie had kissed him before speeding off with the flower in hand. _'Did... did that actually... happen? Did he just... kiss me? It just feels like something's different... Why was I alright with it?'_ Wiley thought as he touched his cheek gingerly; he had so many questions spiralling around in his mind as he was struggling to understand what had just happened. He then turned his head to the direction that he was certain Roadie had rushed off in.

' _I would say that confirms it: he really does have a crush on me.'_ Wiley thought. As his hand remained still on his cheek, he started to feel his face start to turn bright red, his heart started to race rapidly in his chest and he felt like he was growing weak in his knees and he was finding it difficult to stand properly; it seemed that kiss was starting to affect him in a way that he didn't expect. _'What is going on with me? Why am I suddenly acting like this? Why am I... experiencing these feelings?'_ Wiley asked himself, with an expression of shock showing on his face; he was having a hard time trying to understand just what had gotten into him all of a sudden.

As he turned his glance down to try and think about it, he placed one hand over his chest and he could feel that his heart felt like it was racing a mile a minute, it seemed to be going that fast. He then turned his head towards the direction that Roadie ran off in; he had the feeling that the answer to his predicament was standing right in front of him. _'I know that is hard for even me to believe, but it seems that... I'm feeling the same way for Roadie like he does for me.'_

Wiley then nodded once in confirmation as he knew exactly what he had to do, and then he started to run off to find where Roadie went. Whatever was going on, he had the feeling that Roadie was the one responsible for it, and he had to show that he was experiencing the same feelings that Roadie had for him.

Who would have thought this whole thing would start from a simple flower?


End file.
